The Journal of a Young Author in 1588
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: I know this idea is over-used, but I was inspired. Please tell me how I did and how I can make it more interesting.
1. Day 1: Stuck with a Spaniard

_The date back home would be September 14, 2013_

I'm in quite a bind right now. Not only am I stuck in a Hetalia dimension, but it just **_had _ **to be during the Anglo-Spanish War. How did I end up here? I will tell you. Whether you believe me or not is your decision.

It was about noon time during an "exciting" school field trip to The South-Florida Museum. The South-Florida Museum is basically one of those tiny small-town museums you have to go to at least once to say you've really lived in that city. I've been there more times that I can count so this was pretty boring. Nothing really exciting happens there, except that one time I was at the huge Manatee tank with my best friend and a lady randomly fainted, otherwise it was pretty calm place. Little did I know was that my perception of the museum was about to change dramatically. So there I was with a couple people I really didn't know walking around when an open door caught my eye. I've never seen this door before, but the teachers told us to go in so naturally I walked in. And by walked I mean dragged in by those kids. It was just a normal looking kiddie pool.

So while everyone dipped their feet in the light blue water and waded, I spotted something shiny at the bottom of the very shallow pool. I went underwater to pick it up. _"It's probably an earring or something someone dropped." _I thought, but as soon as I grabbed it I heard a ringing in my ears as if I was at the bottom of a six foot pool. Confused, I swam up with much difficulty which was even more strange because I knew how to swim very well. I surfaced in the middle of a large and very rough body of dark green sea water. I could hardly keep afloat. I had never been so sure in my life that I was going to die. I've always been curious about what it's like to breath your final breath and feel your heart beat stop, but I didn't want to find out. I soon spotted a odd looking ship and I did what any other sane person would do, I yelled and waved my hands in hopes that **somebody **would see me and I could be rescued. Suddenly, I realized something that made me look in shock. I had a vague memory of seeing that same flag flying high on the mast on a Wikipedia page about the Spanish Armada. That was Spain's Navy flag.

I felt sick to my stomach because one, I realized I had just time traveled or am having a very weird Chlorine-induced dream and two, if this really was the Spanish Armada I would probably be killed because they would think I was a spy for the English. I watched hopelessly as I saw a strangely familiar looking man climb down a rope and swim after me. I felt myself submerge again before being pulled up and held in a one armed embrace. Through my coughing, the sound of the wind, and the people on board I swore I heard a very familiar voice say,_ "Colgar en él. No te preocupes, t__ango te."_ I had no clue what it meant and it wasn't helping me calm down at all. I then realized he'd probably ask me my name and as far as I was certain, Erin Painter was by far one of the most English sounding name I've ever heard. I've never wanted to be Hispanic more than then. After being hoisted onto the wooden deck and stared at for a good minute, which I guessed was because I was wearing a dress and had a very feminine look but had a boyish hair cut, the familiar one said something.

_"Como te llamas?"_ I immediately sent a mental thank you to Professor Parrot from a video I watched in elementary school._ "Me llamo Erin...Painter. Como estas, Señor?"_ I saw him flinch a little bit, either because he just saw a girl white as wonder bread speak slightly fluent Spanish or the fact I had the world's most English sounding name besides Alice Kirkland. I heard someone say, _"Ella es una niña Inglés." _I knew_ "niña" _meant "girl" and _"Inglés" _meant...Oh no, I was going to die. I could already see it, my family putting out Missing posters and hearing the sad news of the police thinking I drowned, it was all too much and I felt like crying. I didn't feel a blade on my neck or a gun at the back of my head, instead I felt a hand on my cheek causing me to look up at him. I swore I knew him what was his name? "Don't cry, _señorita. _I don't like seeing young women cry."

The voice, the looks, the way he's acting, and the fact he speaks Spanish... It couldn't be, there was no way! "I am Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, I'm the captain of this ship." Holy Bombinomicon...It _was_ Spain. Not only had I traveled time, I crossed into a dimension where Hetalia wasn't a series, it was real life. I had to play it cool and act as if I've never heard of Hetalia. I was going to correct him about the whole "young woman" thing and say I was still a child, but then I remembered something. People in this time married at twelve and thirteen years of age. I had seen plenty of fanfics in the same situation and the narrators would mostly find love here, but not me. I'm _**way **_too young for any of these guys in my standards. They probably wouldn't mind, but I sure as heck did. Spain-no _Antonio_ chuckled and said, "Your pretty lucky, we have not seen any English ships as of now. If we had, we would of probably thought you were a spy."

The two of us got along very well, although he questioned me a little bit more. "Where is your familia?" I could understand that question. I was pretty certain that saying, "Well I was swimming in a shallow pool in Florida when I ended up in the ocean" would probably end my line so I did the world's most used answer for everything, "I really don't know." He gave me a look of pity, got up, and gave me a hug. "They're probably worried sick about you. But, I've always wanted to take care of a girl. Besides, Lovino is not the sweetest person most of the time." I heard a voice yell, "Shut up, ya jerk!" before I laughed a little bit. Well, I really had no choice so I agreed.

Afternoon turned into night and I was soon feeling tired. "You could stay with me if you'd like!" I stared at Antonio and said no thank you. I then realized that being alone on a ship full of men was probably not the best idea. I immediately changed my mind and stuck with him. He just smiled and said' "Just so you know, I get kind of cuddly in my sleep." I shrugged, "Eh, I'm snuggly too so I'm okay with it as long as nothing...Mature happens." Spain laughed a little bit, "I wouldn't do anything without your permission. By the way, does anything help you fall asleep faster like being read a story or being sang a lullaby or having sheep counted for you, things like that?" I shook my head and opened the door to the room I'd sleep in. It was a large room with a desk, a globe, a bed, and the walls were painted red with golden accents. I was given a white nightgown with a blue ribbon on it to sleep in. I realized I had my bag with me. I dug through and found a toothbrush, toothpaste, rubber bands for my braces, a sketchbook with a few pencils, and my phone which was basically useless. I mean come on, there is no cell service. Even if there was, I couldn't call my Mom and have her pick me up.

I'm tired so I'm going to end this entry here. I see a weird light...I'm going to ignore it and go to sleep

_-Blueberries and Oranges_


	2. Forcefully Eloped to an Englishman

_The date back home...I don't even know anymore._

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed, and being slightly cuddled. I really like being cuddled so I just smiled and cuddled him back. He lazily opened his emerald green eyes and smiled, "Buenos Dias, chica." We got out of the stuffy room and talked about things when suddenly, BOOM! BAM! Cannons sounded. "Dios mio, why now?" Spain quickly grabbed my hand and sat me down In a closet. I began panicking, "A-Antonio, what's going on?" He put his hands on my shoulders, "Erin, I want you to listen closely because I'm only saying this once. I want you to stay here and not make a sound until I come back here and get you, okay?" I nodded and he shut the door and ran off. I heard swords and guns and lots of shouting before the light from the opened door blinded me. I looked up and was grabbed by someone. I looked to see that it wasn't Spain holding me. I started struggling before I heard a English sounding voice say, "Stop struggling, poppet. Do you **want** me to kill you?" I starting crying out before my mouth got covered and I was put on a different ship and thrown into a room.

He looked over and said, "Do you know who I am?" I decided to lie and shook my head. He laughed and said, "Don't lie to me. You know me as England, right? Unless you prefer Captain Arthur." If I was drinking something it would of been on the floor by now, "H-How did you...?" He laughed darkly, "It's quiet simple. Well, since I know black magic and spells, I know about times when dimensions are at prime time to transport. You can go back, unless you have business to attend to here. And I can't let you leave now." I looked at him confused, wondering what could possibly keep me here.

"A lot of authors have made all the same mistake and thus, could never go back to the ones whom they loved most, but you seem to be reluctant to do that so..." I tilted my head, "I guess I'll have to force you into marriage." I froze in shock, "And don't try to tell me that it's too large an age gap, that doesn't matter here." I backed away, "No...No! Y-You can't I-!" I ran away in tears. I couldn't look back and ran into the first room I saw. I didn't notice the blue flag with the white diagonal crosses through it as I jumped onto the bed and began bawling my eyes out silently. In the middle of my pity party I heard someone walk in and say, "Oi, what's a lass doing in my room?"

I turned around and saw a tall man with auburn red hair and confused green eyes staring at me. "Oh no, I am so sorry! I didn't know this was your room! I-" The man put his hands out in front of him, "Whoa, whoa, lass! I wasn't mad. I was just curious as to what a young, crying lady like you is doing here?" I soon learned that the man's name was Allistor and that he was England's older brother. I had a feeling this was Scotland. I told him about my troubles, carefully skipping over the time transport. He nodded and leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Tonight, we're docking in France. I know a man who lives near the docks, his name's Francis Bonnefoy. He should have a light in his window. I want you to run to his house the minute we dock. Take this." He grabbed out a blue cloak and put it over my shoulders. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Good luck, lass." I stared at him confused before he quickly reasoned that such a thing was just for luck. I shrugged it off.

Night fell and the crew fell asleep. I hugged the Scot good bye and gave him a thank you, then I was off. I found the house and ran in, ignoring the very obvious smell of roses. I'm in the house now and I'm now heading to sleep. I'm just going to sign my name in case anyone sees this.

- Erin Painter


End file.
